The present invention relates to an oil filter wrench and more particularly to an oil filter wrench which has improved gripping characteristics.
Oil filter wrenches usually comprise a circular strap mounted on a handle or a pair of handles. Each end of the strap is mounted at offset portions on the handle so that when the strap is placed over an oil filter and the handle rotated, the strap of the wrench will tighten and grasp the body of the oil filter. This facilitates the threadable mounting on and removal of the oil filter from a vehicle. Such oil filter wrenches have been used for many years. Some of the wrenches are smooth on the inside of the gripping strap, which sometimes causes slippage, especially if the wrench or the oil filter is oily. Attempts to avoid this problem have included punching inwardly facing holes in the strap so that the jagged edges of the holes will bite into the body of the oil filter to grasp it tightly. However, such jagged edges may damage the oil filter.
The present invention avoids these problems and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved oil filter wrench which is adapted to firmly grasp an oil filter to permit it to be threadably attached to or removed from a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved oil filter wrench in which the gripping portions of the wrench are equally distributed around the gripping strap in order to permit uniform gripping.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved oil filter wrench in which the gripping portions of the wrench are so arranged with respect to each other as to give the best gripping results.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved oil filter wrench in which the gripping portions of the wrench are so structured that they will not damage the body of the oil filter while at the same time grasping it firmly.
Other and further objects will be obvious upon the understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or which will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein, will occur to one skilled in the art upon embodiment of the invention in practice.